


Jean x Marco (Head cannon)

by AcEHaRdWaRe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dead Marco Bott, M/M, POV Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcEHaRdWaRe/pseuds/AcEHaRdWaRe
Kudos: 1





	Jean x Marco (Head cannon)

Finally, I got a break from work. I made my way to my room and pulled some parchment from a drawer. It had been 3 years since his death, Marco’s death. I decided it was time to draw him. I set up my workspace and began to draw the outline. No that doesn't look right, I thought to myself as I crumpled up the paper and started again. Ugh, that still doesn't look right, he had more freckles. I began to add more but realised it didn't look right. I began to roughly erase, tearing the paper. I threw it towards the ground and started again. Finally it hit me, it had been so long I forgot what he looked like. I couldn’t remember his sweet, angelic face, just the burnt remains of his dead body. I slammed my fist against the desk as I cried.  
Soon I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked behind my shoulder to see a smiling Marco. There it was, his sweet smiling face. I hugged him tightly only to find my arms slipped right through. I frowned and tried again. It had been too long, I needed to feel him in my arms again. I could feel his hand caress my cheek before he faded away. With tear filled eyes I sat back down at my desk and began drawing. Finally I did it, I drew him right. I smiled brightly as I hung the sketch on the wall. Rest in peace my Marco.


End file.
